winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Katherine Peters outfits
Katherine has many outfits for many purposes and occasions. This makes her almost as fashionable as Stella (whom she takes advice from). Civilian: She normally wears a blue shirt with red sleeves and a phoenix (her symbol) on it, blue jeans, and green high heels. Another is a white tube top with a red jacket and black pants and boots. She wears her hair in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie. KatherinepetersFirstDayofSchool.png|Katherine's freshman-sophomore civilian Katherine_civilian_9.png|Katherine's junior-senior civilian Formal Dresses Princess of Sparks: When not outside for personal reasons, public event or something like, Katherine wears a pink dress with a red sash and white shoes. She also wears this when having dinner with the family. Formal:Dance: All of Katherine's dresses were gifts from her mother. Katherine's first dress was a birthday gift. It is a red dress with slits in the sides, blue shoes, and pearl earrings. She first wore it to her freshman Alfea formal. Katherine's second dress was a coming-of-age gift. It is a turquoise dress with purple shoes and a sparkly green band around her waist. Her jewelry to go with it is sapphire earrings and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. She first wore it to her princess ball. Katherine's third dress was graduation gift and she wore it to the graduation party. It is a lime green tube dress with matching gloves and grey shoes along with a gold necklace with a saphire pendant. She wears her hair in a bun behind her head. She also wears a powder to make her skin brighter. KatherinePeters_Princess1.png|Katherine's princess dress katherinePeters_Formal1.png|Katherine's Alfea formal dress KatherinePeters_Princess2.png|Katherine's princess ball dress Katherine_Graduation1.png|Katherine's graduation dress Swim: Katherine loves to swim and her swimsuit is a red bikini. Sleepwear: Katherine's sleepwear is a large pink nightdress with white hangings on the bottom and sleeve rims. When at home she sometimes prefers to sleep nondecent or with just her underwear (which her mother has no problems with). Martial Arts: The outfit Katherine wears when receiving hand to hand training with her father is plain white clothing. She is already a black belt. Ice Skateing: When ice skateing during the winter Katherine wears a blue shirt and brown pants both with warming wool on the rims. Her skates are red with blue blades. Roller Skateing: When out roller skating Katherine wears a lime green tank top and white shorts. She also wears knee and elbow padding along with long pink leg warmers. Her skates are grey with black wheels. Rain coat: When out in the rain Katherine wears a yellow jacket, blue pants, and grey high heel rain boots. She carries a red umbrella. Gymnastics: Katherine's gymnastics outfit is a tight hand and footless red jumpsuit with dark red patterns. She wears this for Gymnastics class and while practicing on her own. Winter/Snow: When out in cold weather or playing in the snow Katherine wears a red coat with gold buttons, brown pants, black boots, pink gloves, and a blue hat. All have warming wool on the rims. Date: When out on a date with Andro or out with her friends, Katherine wears a pink tube dress with pink shoes and a small pink hairclip. Exercise: When out exercising or jogging Katherine wears a sport bra and black shorts with a white belt, and green sneakers. She somtimes has a water bottle and music box strapped to her belt. Wedding: When Katherine and Andro finally got married she wore a plain white dress with white shoes and a white veil. Western Katherine's western outfit is a red shirt with a brown vest and cufflings. A brown hat. and Blue jeans with brown boots Spy Katherine's spy outfit is a dark grey body suit with light grey gloves and boots. Her belt is light grey with grey cartridges holding an assortment of items. She wears her hair in a pony-tail with a black scrunchie. Rock/Singer As a rock star, Katherine wears a pink tube top, blue shorts, and red fingerless gloves. she also sports some turquoise eyeshadow, and prides herself as a singer. Summer dress Katherine's sundress for the summer is a simple orange dress with pockets and matching shoes. She also wears the Sparks Royal Medallion (a gift from her mother). Katherine_swim_2.png|Katherine's swimsuit Katherine_sleep_2_.png|Katherine's night dress Katherine_karate.png|Katherine's martial arts outfit Katherine_ice.png|Katherine's ice skating outfit Katherine_roller.png|katherine's skater-girl outfit Katherine_rain.png|Katherine's rainwear Katherine_gym.png|Katherine's gymnastics outfit Katherine_snow.png|Katherine's winter/snow outfit Katherine_date.png|Katherine's date dress Katherine_jog.png|Katherine's exercise outfit Katherine_bride.png|Katherine's wedding dress Katherine_summer.png|Katherine's sundress Katherine_rock.png|Katherine's Rock/Singer outfit Katherine_spy.png|Katherine's spy outfit Katherine_western.png|Katherine's Cowgirl outfit Modeling: Katherine wore many outfits, for both magazine photos and fashion shows, during her career as a model. *A black tube dress with a gold chain belt and black shoes *A rainbow bikini with white shoes *A pearl white tube dress with large breast covers, a hole showing her belly, and white shoes. *A sparkling pink one piece swimsuit with pink shoes. *A gold thread bikini with gold shoes. *A dress made up of a blue shirt with a yellow pentagon with red star, a large red skirt with a yellow sash, and yellow shoes and gold earrings. *A pink one sleeve dress with a red sholder strap and pink shoes. The lower half of it has a slit allowing her to stick out her right leg. *A rose and plum bikini with white shoes. *A green tube top and skirt dress. *A yellow/green bikini with white shoes. *A long dark green tube dress without shoes. Katherine model.png|Katherine's black model dress Katherine model 2.png|Katherine's rainbow model swimsuit Katherine model 3.png|Katherine's white model dress Katherine model 4.png|Katherine's pink model swimsuit Katherine model 5.png|Katherine's gold model swimsuit Katherine model 6.png|Katherine's red, blue, and yellow model dress Katherine model 7.png|Katherine's pink model dress katherine model 8.png|Katherine's rose and plum model swimsuit katherine model 9.png|Katherine's green model dress katherine model 10.png|Katherine's yellow/green model swimsuit Katherine pose 2.png|Katherine's dark green photo dress Category:Katherine Peters Category:Clothes